staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek idzie na basen, odc. 12 (Horrid Henry Goes Swimming); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemniczy prezent, odc. 18 (The mystery present); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Fantaghiro - W imię pokoju na świecie odc.20 (The Weapons of Peace) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 170 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1425; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1813 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1938; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 6 (Worst Week, ep. 7); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 8 (ep. 7, The Philip Diedesheimer Story (Deideisheimer Story)); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4647 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4862); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4648 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4863); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1814 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1939; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Niechciany upominek, odc. 14 (Unwanted gift); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Puzzle Noukyego, odc. 5 (Le puzzle de Nouky) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 2 (Knight Rider); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 17 (Lost 5, ep. 17 The Incident, part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kino nocnych marków - Marzyciele (The Dreamers); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (2003); reż.:Bernardo Bertolucci; wyk.:Michael Pitt, Eva Green, Louis Garrel; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie - Gry miłosne (Two Twisted, ep. 5 Love Crimes); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Świat podróży według Ediego - Boliwia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 8/72 Specjalistka (Harry And The Hendersons ep The Mentor); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 12/26 O, nieba! (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. Oh, Heavens!); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 199 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 51; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Opowieść o Indiach - Spotkanie dwóch oceanów (The story of India) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wakacyjne przypadki na Capri (Ferienarzt auf Capri); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 182 Komplikacje (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Warts and all)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Szansa na Sukces - Kolędy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Janosik - odc. 11/13 - Trudno - miłość! - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Pokora, Bronisław Pawlik, Kazimierz Kaczor, Bożena Dykiel, Bolesław Płotnicki, Jerzy Kryszak, Zdzisław Rychter, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 43; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 4 (Orangutan Diaries); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 372 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - odc. 67 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Family - HOU - 321 (23)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Dr House - odc. 68 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Resignation - HOU - 322 (11)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:18 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Randka na moście (If Lucy fell); komedia kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Eric Schoeffer; wyk.:Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schoeffer, Elle Macpherson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Mafijny klan - odc. 2/8 (Mafiosa, le clan); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Wieczór artystyczny - Koncert zespołu Puppini Sisters (Puls Grand Prix Jazz Melomani); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (68) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (129, 11) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (152, 153) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (25) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1388) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (292) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (69) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1027) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Roswell (7) - serial SF 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (26) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (222, 132) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1028) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1389) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (49) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Porwany (3, 4) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Poszukiwany - poszukiwana - komedia, Polska 1972 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (8) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1218) - serial 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk (4) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (9) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1219) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Ocalić Jessicę Lynch - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 23.25 Fringe: Na granicy światów (17) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 02.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 Dekoratornia - odc. 217, magazyn poradnikowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 9, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 28, Meksyk 2004 7:50 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:50 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 153, Meksyk 2008 9:50 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 27, Meksyk 2009 10:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 29, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 9, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 28, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 154, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Dziewiąte wrota - thriller, Hiszpania, Francja, USA 1999 23:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:25 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 00:55 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2:30 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka - odc. 1 3:15 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 3:40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 Na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 17 5:55 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 18 6:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 556 6:55 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 2 7:50 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 4 8:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 4 8:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 9:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 105 14:45 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 2 15:25 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 15:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 4 16:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 4 17:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 12 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 19:35 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 20:05 187 22:30 Odwróceni Odcinek: 12 23:30 Immortal - kobieta pułapka 1:30 Go! Laski 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Budzik - Rycerz i królowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 3/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rozmowy istotne - Stefania Grodzieńska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Impresje - Wariacje na temat Witkacego; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Miejsce dla przyrody; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1794; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 171; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Łupaszko cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku - MAGNETYZM odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wybór; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Budzik - Rycerz i królowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - KROWA MU; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Rozmowy istotne - Stefania Grodzieńska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Impresje - Wariacje na temat Witkacego; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Miejsce dla przyrody; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.7 - Czarne złoto; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1794; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Pierwsze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pitbull - odc. 18; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Impresje - Wariacje na temat Witkacego; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.7 - Czarne złoto; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1794; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Pierwsze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pitbull - odc. 18; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Ida Haendel. Wierzę w reinkarnację; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:01 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:26 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:38 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Śniadanie z "Panoramą" 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama flesz 17:00 4 & 2 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Co mnie gryzie? 18:30 Nurkowanie - 5 strona świata 18:50 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 19:00 Forum gospodarcze 19:29 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:15 Studio Lotto 22:22 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Czerwoni Khmerzy: czas zapłaty (Khmers Rouges: The Impossible Trial/L`Impossible Proces); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:22 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:39 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:11 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:53 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:04 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:17 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:41 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:33 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Discovery Channel 05:10 Brudna robota: Hodowca małży 06:00 Amerykański chopper: Australia, część 2 07:00 Producenci motocykli: Norakas i Webster 08:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 08:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 09:00 Brudna robota: Farma strusi 10:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Przymusowy urlop 11:00 Maszyny do zadań specjalnych: Maszyna górnicza, transportowiec 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kanał Panamski / Składowanie odpadów 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Noże / Diamenty / Cegły 13:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Afrykańska sawanna 14:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kolejny sąd nad mitami 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Motocykle / Fajki gliniane / Pałki do perkusji / Gwizdki 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 16:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Zastępstwo 17:00 poTURBOwani: Podrasowany samochód 18:00 Przemysłowy zawrót głowy: Materiały wybuchowe 18:30 Przemysłowy zawrót głowy: Węgiel 19:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Gigantyczne zawory 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Poziomice / Hot dogi / Papier ścierny 21:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Odcinek 5 21:30 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Gorzkie łzy 22:30 Zawód: drwal: Dynastia drwali 23:30 Jednostka specjalna z Miami: Odcinek 1 00:30 Winny czy niewinny?: Odcinek 9 01:30 Amerykański chopper: Intel, część 1 02:30 poTURBOwani: Pikap '52 03:30 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Gorzkie łzy 04:20 Zawód: drwal: Dynastia drwali Discovery Science 05:30 Szalona strona nauki: Bankiet dla komarów 06:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 06:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 07:00 Brainiac 6: Odcinek 4 08:00 Smash Lab: Spadek z urwiska 09:00 Jak to działa?: Odcinek 8 09:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Koła szlifierskie / Kompost / Żaluzje / Mleko 10:00 Świat wynalazków: Włochy 11:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość: Odcinek 8 12:00 Brainiac 6: Odcinek 4 13:00 Szalona strona nauki: Anatomia mdłości 13:30 Szalona strona nauki: Kacza nauka 14:00 Sci-Trek: Trzęsienie ziemi w Nowym Jorku 15:00 Robotica 16:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy: Odcinek 2 16:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 17:00 Świat wynalazków: Holandia 18:00 Jak to działa?: Odcinek 9 18:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szczotki / Tablice / Wędzony łosoś / Zamki błyskawiczne 19:00 Brainiac 6: Odcinek 5 20:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta konfederatów 21:00 O co tu chodzi?: Stadion sportowy 22:00 Skąd to się bierze?: Odcinek 2 23:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 00:00 Jak to działa?: Odcinek 9 00:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Szczotki / Tablice / Wędzony łosoś / Zamki błyskawiczne 01:00 Brainiac 6: Odcinek 5 02:00 Robotica 03:00 O co tu chodzi?: Stadion sportowy 03:50 Skąd to się bierze?: Odcinek 2 04:40 Świat wynalazków: Holandia Discovery World 05:30 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Niezwykła kolej 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Transatlantycki tunel 07:00 Historia oręża: Granaty odłamkowe 08:00 Wojenne burze: Wojna w błocie - bitwa pod Ypres, 1917 rok 08:30 Wojenne burze: Wojna na morzu - lądowanie w Normandii, 6 czerwca 1944 roku 09:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front, część 1 10:00 Detektywi sądowi: Zabójcze spotkanie 11:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Adolf Hitler 12:00 Szalona prędkość: Superszybkie pociągi 12:30 Cuda XX wieku: Kryć się! 13:00 Katastrofy, które zmieniły lotnictwo: Avianca 052 14:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Cieśnina Beringa 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Labrador 16:00 Bitwa o Alamo 17:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon: Korea 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Amerykańskie metro 19:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Japończycy 20:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 21:00 Maszyny śmierci: Czasy średniowiecza 22:00 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Margie Calciano 22:30 Jasnowidz na miejscu zbrodni: Rachel Domas 23:00 Seryjni mordercy: Rozpruwacz z Yorkshire 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Lawina na Alasce 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Amerykańskie metro 02:00 Strefa śmierci: Bitwa o Inchon: Korea 03:00 Z akt FBI: Zakładnik 03:50 Maszyny śmierci: Czasy średniowiecza 04:40 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front, część 1 National Geographic 05:10 Legendy u schyłku życia: Che Guevara 06:00 Buntownicy z imperium 06:55 Imperium rzymskie: Timgad - starożytne miasto w Afryce Północnej 07:50 Historia mody: Rewolucyjne trendy 08:40 Skarb Salomona 09:30 Byłem figurantem SB: Marek Nowakowski, cz. II 09:55 Byłem figurantem SB: Franciszek Starowieyski 10:20 Legendy u schyłku życia: Indira Gandhi 11:10 Wydarzenia, które zmieniły świat: Dzieci Ceausescu 12:00 Dziedzictwo Jedwabnego 12:50 Niezwykli ludzie, niezwykłe historie: Harry Houdini 13:40 Trzecia Rzesza w kolorze: Odcinek 1 14:30 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Tutanchamon 15:20 Zwarte szeregi czyli z archiwum Czołówki: Zeznanie szpiega 15:45 Zwarte szeregi czyli z archiwum Czołówki: Na straży socjalistycznej Kuby 16:10 Tajemnice Inków: Część 1 17:00 Byłem figurantem SB: Marek Nowakowski, cz. I 17:25 Byłem figurantem SB: Marek Nowakowski, cz. II 17:50 Wkoło Wisły: Krakow 18:15 Wkoło Wisły: Odcinek 4 18:40 Dzieci Wehrmachtu 19:30 Legendy u schyłku życia: Seberg 20:20 Pierwsza wojna światowa: Dżihad 21:10 Zwarte szeregi czyli z archiwum Czołówki: Nasza milicja 21:35 Zwarte szeregi czyli z archiwum Czołówki: Zdarza się i tak... 22:00 Sekrety starożytności: Skarby 22:50 Życie i śmierć w Rzymie: Chaos 23:40 Biblia - niewyjaśnione historie: Odcinek 4 00:30 Złoto Yamashity 01:20 Zwarte szeregi czyli z archiwum Czołówki: Nasza milicja 01:45 Zwarte szeregi czyli z archiwum Czołówki: Zdarza się i tak... 02:10 Sekrety starożytności: Skarby 03:00 Życie i śmierć w Rzymie: Chaos 03:50 Złoto Yamashity 04:40 Zwarte szeregi, czyli z archiwum Czołówki Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2010 roku